Fake It
by Failure Turtle
Summary: They were friends who got married because they were bored. They're determined to keep their secret, but things get complicated when his brother falls for her. What is Matt going to do? Openly let his wife cheat on him just to keep the secret? JeffxOC


**A/N: I should be sleeping since I've been up since 7:30, had a class at work from 9-1, have to go back to work from 1-9 tonight and then have class again from 9-1...But I think fanfiction is more important than sleep. I figure I'll just sleep through RAW. It's going to suck, anyways.**

_Angela's POV_

I thought marriage was supposed to be difficult. I guess when you marry your best friend, things are easier.

No, we're not in love or anything. It's just that Matt's obviously been unlucky in love. His greatest defeat has been well publicized. Just as he has been unlucky in love, so have I. One day, we were just hanging out, and we decided to get married.

No, there's no catch. That's exactly how it happened.

Matt sat across from me at his kitchen table. We were bored out of our minds with nothing to do. He looked at me, shrugged, and asked, "Hey, do you want to get married?"

I shrugged right back and replied, "Sure, why not?"

We were _really_ bored that night.

We don't even live with each other at all. I live at my house and he lives at his. We act just like we're friends...but with an added twist. "Friends with benefits" doesn't even begin to describe us. But honestly, there aren't any of _those_ benefits. We're just friends. It's really funny if you think about it. I don't care if other girls hit on him. He doesn't care if other guys hit on me. We just let them do what they want. So, in a way, we're openly letting our spouses cheat on us. Fucked up as that may seem, it's just how we are. We love each other, but we're not in love with each other. We still have each other's best interests at heart, even if we aren't in each other's best interests. Then again, we're both too lazy and too cheap to file for divorce. And what fun is being secretly married with no one knowing about it if you have to spend money on a divorce? I don't want our fun to end like that.

No one even knows about us. It's like a game we play; who can keep the secret the longest. My parents aren't aware of my nuptials. My mother would kill me if she found out about this. Her lifelong dream has been to plan her daughter's wedding. Lucky for me, I'm the only one she's got. Great. Matt's dad doesn't know about us, either. I mean, he knows we're friends, but he doesn't know about our shotgun wedding. Hell, not even Jeff, his brother, knows. That's the strangest part. They are closer than close. How Jeff couldn't even guess is beyond me. But that's a different story. I haven't even seen Jeff in years, not since he rejoined the WWE. I don't even see Matt that much anymore. If Matt and I were really in love, I'd consider myself a type of army wife. I stay at home while my husband is out for extended periods of time. Well, I stay at _my_ house, but still.

I don't even wear a ring. We used cheap ones you can get out of the quarter machines at the grocery store for the ceremony. We thought it would be cute. And what guy wants to spend a bazillion dollars on a ring for a girl he neither loves or has any inclination of spending his life with?

* * *

_Matt's POV_

Party, party, party. That's all I do lately.

It's a good thing my wife is at her house. I might get in trouble. Oops, she's not that kind of wife. I forget sometimes. I don't know what I'd do without her.

And that's why I'm glad that I'll be seeing her tonight. Jeff and I get to go home for a bit, which is nice. We're going to go over to Angela's house and chill for the evening. He won't even recognize her, at least I don't think he will.

It's hard keeping the secret from Jeff. You have no idea how many times it's almost slipped out of my mouth. He'd be hurt that he wasn't invited to the wedding, or lack thereof, but he'd understand. I just get really, really bad spells of boredom, but I think this attempt at a cure really takes the cake.

"Matt!" Angie squealed as she opened the door, flinging her arms around me in a hug. A little overenthusiastic, I think. She might give our secret away. Eh, probably not. Jeff's not the brightest bulb in the chandelier. "Jeff? Is that little Jeffy Hardy?"

"Little? Ang, I'm two years older than you. Besides, I could ask you if that's really you. Last time I saw you, you were some chubby girl with blonde hair and bubblegum pink fashion," Jeff retorted. Eh, it was a good point. Since the last time Jeff and Angela saw each other, she had lost _a lot_ of weight, dyed her hair brown, and stopped dressing like Hannah Montana. She cleaned up nicely.

The evening went on with us just sitting around like we used to. Back in the day, Jeff had a lady friend with him most of the time, but that wasn't the case tonight.

I swear, the secret almost spilled a lot in the course of the night. But then Jeff pulled me aside and said something that I wasn't expecting, especially not from him.

"Matt, Ang is hot. You wouldn't be mad if I went after your friend, would you?"

I can't tell him not to unless I tell him about the secret.

What did I get myself into?


End file.
